El Demonio Azul y El Humano Naranja
by Inannia
Summary: El universo es una fuente de vida, humanos y seres sobrenaturales se mueven en el. Lo creamos o no, estamos envueltos en la magia de la vida, y, la voluntad de los humanos es algo que abre puertas que no imaginamos. Demonios hambrientos de poder, en busca de lo que más quieren almas. Pasiones, placeres, almas torturadas y, ¿Un humano? . Universo Alterno.
1. Prólogo

**Ohayo! Retomando uno de los placeres de mi vida: La disfruten esta historia, frutos de mi mente, tratando de traer una historia original.  
Alcaro que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino del Mangaka de Bleach, .  
**

 **Agradecida con su atención y tiempo.**

 **El Demonio Azul y el Humano Naranja**

 **Prólogo**

La oscuridad y el sufrimiento reinan en ese lugar, infinito dolor para algunos y placer para otros.

Del suelo, unos enormes vacíos vomitan lava e iluminan a medias, la cueva. Filas de miles de almas humanas marchando en dirección a esos cientos de huecos, se lanzan sobre esos ardientes agujeros reviviendo su agonía una y otra vez.

Entre esas negras rocas, una enorme puerta de madera roja, con manijas de oro en forma de una gárgola se abre. Vestida de fuego rojo una mujer se menea con sensualidad e insolencia seguida por unas sombras. Observando a su alrededor.

Observa como las almas siguen su destino irremediable. De una de sus piernas sale una cadena de oro y arrastra algo que sigue del otro lado de la puerta. Sacude su mano para mostrar un tridente de color negro que brilla con intensidad, se encamina sobre los agujeros sin padecer dolor alguno.

Los seres que antes seguían a la mujer vestida de rojo, ahora están empujando a las almas humanas, la mujer de ondulados cabellos rubios, ojos color azul, grandes pechos y piernas largas, delgada, sigue su camino.

Está descalza, el fuego desaparece para mostrar un entallado vestido que realza sus pronunciados pechos, el vestido tiene hoyuelos por toda la figura, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, mientras esta sigue su camino, la cadena que arrastrase vuelve brillante y de color gris pardo, dejando ver una alma humana que posee una forma espeluznante.

Es un poco más alto que la mujer, de mirada perdida, siguiéndola con fidelidad. El hombre es delgado, de ojos rasgados, una sonrisa tétrica, pero parece no tener miramientos, su cabello es corto y color blanco, sus manos huesudas y piernas largas se arrastran al son de la mujer, el hombre despide de su cuerpo, un aura tan negativa y llena de furia, una energía demasiado densa. Siguen caminando de la misma forma hasta desvanecerse en la nada.

҉ ҉ ҉

Un jardín de Cerezos se extiende en la nada, una figura masculina, alta y delgada, mantiene a las almas en un arduo trabajo: mantener intactos los cerezos.

Mismos que son como espadas que se clavan en cualquier cosa que se mueva, de esa forma las almas son rebanadas por miles de pétalos de flores de cerezos que caen, almas deformadas por la eternidad.

Revoloteando en el jardín hay pequeños espectros blancos que emiten gritos de pánico, haciéndolo una melodía para el hombre, es de blanca tez y de cabello hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, liso y de color negro, echado por un lado, unos ojos melancólicos pero hermosos de un azul profundo, visten la hermosura de su cara, esa figura viste un kimono gris, que le deja suelto y muestra el lado derecho de hombro. Pareciendo el hijo rebelde de una familia de yakuza.

En sus manos, sostiene un espejo de plata que brilla con intensidad, parece estar sellado a él. A lo lejos una lira y otros instrumentos de viento se hacia uno con los gritos y lamentos. Él hermosísimo hombre mira hacia arriba y unos pétalos de los cerezos elaboran imágenes para él. Un sello más es llamado, un guardián más es convocado.

... Continuará

 **~ Inannia ~**


	2. Capítulo I Limbo

**¡Hola! ¿cómo están? ¡Espero que excelente! Agradezco mucho sus reviews.**

Bueno dejo el capítulo 1 de esta historia que me encanta escribir. Espero de todo que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen son de **Tite Kubo.**

 _Cursiva: Pensamientos_

 _ **Tiempos, fechas y lugares**_

 **Capítulo I El limbo**

Este lugar sólo existe en la mente de los individuos como _una utopía_. Por otro lado, están el cielo y el infierno. A los individuos les hablan desde muy pequeños sobre estos, aun cuando no entienden lo que significa. Les manipulan la mente para regular sus acciones, hablándoles del bien y el mal. Lo hermoso y bueno de los ángeles, protectores de los humanos que hacen el bien.

Tratan de asustarlos sobre las temibles criaturas que yacen en el infierno, especulan sobre demonios que gozarían con tu sufrimiento en ese espacio, pero no tiene una idea de lo que existe en ese lugar.

En este lugar no existe la noche ni el día, reconocen el bien y el mal. Más no pueden interferir en las acciones de cada uno, están destinados a mantener el equilibrio entre ambos bandos, protegiendo esa armonía, es como cumplen sus objetivos. Este lugar es llamado la zona de la "Nada", ese lugar es el limbo.

҉ ҉ ҉

Parecía una sala de espera en un gran hospital, sólo que había ventanillas instaladas en las paredes, un ambiente gris, murmullos de las figuras que se reunían a formar larguísimas filas. Bolas de energía parecían nacer del suelo, eran almas. Esencias de seres vivientes que llegaban a ese lugar esperando ser enviadas donde correspondía.

Siluetas delgadísimas salían de lo que en cualquier lugar llamaríamos techo. Espectros taciturnos cruzando de un lado a otro, se abrían portales de energía. Un lugar sin gritos ni lamentos, sin silencio total, nada que fuese a distraerte de seguir en esa fila, un lugar demasiado... ¿neutral?..

Podías ver una pequeña recepción al final del pasillo. Del otro lado de ese lugar, había 7 puertas con un marco de metal negro, parecía obsidiana, marcas de símbolos, algún tipo de sello. Arriba de estás puertas estaba una más de un color dorado, brillante, se miraba muy pesada.

Se escuchaba el sonido de dos voces más alto que el resto de los presentes. Las voces pertenecían a dos figuras masculinas salieron de una de las paredes del grisáceo lugar, una de las dos figuras vestía un kimono blanco y otro con un kimono rosa. Ambos despedían un aura oscura. El ambiente drásticamente cambio a denso. El primero con kimono blanco tiraba de las ropas rosadas del acompañante. El primero tenía sus ojos rasgados y su cabeza era calva. El de la vestimenta rosada, tenía cabello negro, afeminado pero guapo, cabellos negros y ojos azul claros.

—Apresúrate Yumichika— Le dice el hombre de kimono níveo— Nuestro amo nos espera— cargaba una espada rota, llena de sangre, ésta caía sobre las ropas blancas, sentía placer por esa sangre, la sangre de los humanos que despedazaba por gusto

— ¡Espera que me mancharás! ¡¿Por qué hoy?! — Renegaba el de kimono rosa, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, se podía observar muchos tatuajes en su espalda de flores— Ikkaku, tenía contratos por cobrar— se miraba molesto, odiaba la sangre, a diferencia del otro, se veía delicado pero sus ojos azules estaban vacíos. No había algún sentimiento, sólo placer, llevaba con él una lámpara y de ella, se escuchaban terroríficos gritos. Entraron en la puerta de marco metálico negro, la del en medio, más bien, atravesaron.

Cruzaron por una abertura, el fondo de la puerta se tornó rojizo y llameante, se escaparon unos gemidos de dolor, quejidos, gritos, muchos gritos. Los presentes de aquella sala gris, vibraron. Se abría la entrada a un mundo de tormento eterno, una de las puertas del infierno recibía a dos de los demonios de alto rango del 5to piso.

Dos entidades plasmáticas empiezan a tomar una forma femenina.

—Se están reuniendo tan pronto… ¿por qué será?— le dice una a la otra, empiezan a tomar forma, figuras curvilíneas. —Será que…— Habló una de las mujeres, usaba de lentes y cabello negro recogido, vestía lo mismo que parecía un kimono negro, recogió unos pergaminos y unos registros

—Ni idea— respondió, la chica de al lado, parecía una temerosa chica, cabello rubio muy corto— Nanao-chan aunque este lugar es neutral, ¿ellos pueden estar por aquí?—

—Neutral…— le miro por el rabillo del ojo— N…E…U…T…R…A…L…, significa que no estamos ni con los de arriba ni los de allá abajo. Kiyone-chan—

—Lo sé, lo sé, eso dije— respondió la mujer de cabello amarillo, usaba guantes y vestía igual que la otra mujer. Inflo las mejillas,

—Se rumorea que los sellos se están abriendo, están convocado a los 7 grandes… a los capitales. —continuo hablando Nanao, mientras arreglaba unos registros

—Hace poco de la tierra bajó Rangiku-sama, — tan bella y tenebrosa, despide tanta maldad, a la vez corrompe a las almas a los placeres más bajos, como siempre, — suspiró— entiendo porque es el primer Pecado Capital, La Lujuria.

— ¿Seguía arrastrando esa alma podrida? Esa a la que llama Ichimaru Gin— preguntó casi n un susurro Kiyone

—Claro, es su juguete favorito, no había visto un alma humana con tanta maldad como la de ese hombre. Tanta muerte. — sintió escalofríos de recordar, la risita de ese ser, su delgadez, la mirada desorbitada, realmente hacía que te estremecieras

Las mujeres suspiraron, una de ellas arreglo un mechón de su cabello y la otra seguía mirando por donde los demonios, se fueron. Se sentaron con una larga lista. Empezaron a organizar y llamar a las almas.

҉ ҉҉ ҉

 _ **980 años antes…**_

 ** _Villa de Ciel_**

La humildad reinaba en ese lugar, la gente era amable y caritativa. Dulce y gentil. Los buenos días nunca faltaban, se cuidaban entre sí. Un lugar de ensueño, eran pocas las familias de la villa, pocas casas, sin embargo era un lugar tranquilo y relajado, a las orillas de un mar hermoso. El anciano de la aldea Genryusai, se paseaba por los alrededores y divisó a lo lejos una madre con su pequeña niña de unos 2 años, ese hombre era un buen hombre aunque tenía un defecto. Era soberbio.

Camino a paso lento, el hombre ya era algo grande. Se acercó a la mujer quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a su hija. Le arreglaba un mechón rebelde que se quedaba en la frente de la pequeña.

— Su hija es preciosa, señora Hisana— le dijo a la dama, quien se sorprendió. Estaba ensimismada con su hija. Esa madre era una mujer de baja estatura, delgada de blanca piel y ojos color azul cielo, cabello color negro, corto

— Muchas gracias, Genryusai-dono. — Dijo la mujer que sobresaltada le respondió

— Ese color de ojos es algo que no es muy común— le miraba muy intrigado. Ella sonrió levemente y miro a su pequeña hija, eran una copia fiel, excepto porque la niña tenía unos ojos color violeta intensos, con brillos rojizos, la piel blanca, era muy bella, parecía de porcelana.

—Rukia-chan es un ser especial, — respondió Hisana mientras cogía a la niña en sus brazos.

—No lo dudo— le dijo el hombre— en mi villa todos somos especiales. Se sonrieron

Algunos meses atrás esa mujer había llegado aquella villa, al principio, ella estaba temerosa todo el tiempo. Asustada hasta de su sombra. Con el paso de los días fue acoplándose hasta ser aceptada por completo, aunque no hablaban mal de ella, la forma en la que llegó aquel lugar daba mucho para imaginar. Tenía toda la pinta de haber huido. Pero nadie decía nada en su contra, excepto por aquel hombre.

Opto por vivir a las afueras de la villa. Unos escasos 100, 200 metros de privacidad. Así mantendría su espacio y podría disfrutar más a su hija.

El líder de la villa intentó cuestionarla en muchas ocasiones pero ella evadía la conversación. Una madre soltera, sin un esposo. Una bella mujer como ella, con esa personalidad linda, sola, realmente era algo extraño. Incluso algunos hombres en la villa se sentían atraídos por ella, pero los rechazaba.

Cuando la niña estaba por cumplir sus 3 añitos, Hisana le preparaba un pastel de moras. Cocía algunas verduras y ponía arroz en un par de tazones. De regalo le había cosido un conejo que había hecho de trapos viejos, la pequeña los amaba

—Rukia-chan— le llamaba desde dentro de la pequeña casa donde Hisana se encontraba.

—Ven cariño, tengo una sorpresa— le habló amorosamente pero no hubo mucha respuesta.

De un momento a otro, la tierra empezó a temblar, las paredes se agrietaron enseguida, el agua que había en unas tinajas empezó a hervir, los gritos de los aldeanos no se hicieron esperar, Rukia estaba afuera asustada, entonces Hisana como pudo salió de la casa, sabía que no podía escapar…

Cuando salió Rukia lloraba sentadita en el suelo. La aldea ardía en llamas, rocas en llamas caían sobre las personas, todos estaban siendo asesinados, mutilados y violados, no hubo excepción. Como pudo Hisana llegó hasta Rukia la cogió en brazos, y retrocedió un poco pero la casa donde vivían estaba ardiendo. Tenía miedo, ¿Cómo sucedía eso?, ¿qué clase de desastre natural, era ese? Tenía mucho miedo, se disponía a correr cuando por un lado fue golpeada, siendo arrojada con la niña en brazos.

Hisana había protegido a Rukia que no paraba de llorar. Esa mujer tan pequeña había protegido su amor, y sus brazos estaban destrozados, como pudo, se intentó incorporar

—Apestas… tu miedo es delicioso— Una voz sensual se escuchó. Los ojos de Hisana se abrieron de tal manera que podrían haberse salido de su lugar, cuando vio la figura femenina frente a ella.

—Ra… Rangi…ku… ¡De… demo… demo… nio!— Dijo con dificultad Hisana, escupiendo sangre, su parpado derecho había sido cortado con una de las piedras donde había caído. Los huesos de sus brazos estaban rotos, le provocaban mucho dolor,

Frente a Hisana, con una sonrisa triunfante estaba la belleza demoniaca, el pecado capital de la Lujuria, Rangiku. Demonio que reinaba en el primero de los siete infiernos. Se reía de la alegría. No podía con la emoción y el deseo de aplastar aquella humana.

—Vaya, vaya ¡¿qué tenemos aquí?! — se burló

—Debería arrastrarte hasta él— se carcajeó— Me preguntó... qué pasará si le rompo a su humana favorita— miro con rabia a Hisana, — Tal vez… tengamos una guerra.

—Siendo sincera, cosa que no es común entre nosotros los demonios— Dijo la Rangiku, cuando se percató que Hisana protegía algo con su cuerpo, — ¡Qué detalle de tu parte! — levanto sus manos y unas cadenas se aferraron a los tobillos de Hisana, el crujido de sus piernas cayendo en el suelo, sus brazos no soportaron más y se abrieron mostrando a la pequeña Rukia…

—No me digas…— la sorpresa del demonio era demasiada— ¿Esto... esto es de él? — miro a Rukia con asco, un mechón de cabello rubio le creció lo suficiente para alcanzar a la pequeña que lloraba, la cogió del tobillo y la alzo, exponiéndola.

El temor más grande de Hisana estaba expuesto. — ¡Me eh sacado la lotería!— gritó y se burló— voy a disfrutar comiéndome esta alma— señaló a Rukia…

— ¡Noo, por… fa…vor! — Hisana balbuceaba, sus pulmones le estaban fallando— El…la, no…— lloraba Hisana,

Rukia lloraba, estiraba sus bracitos para alcanzar a Hisana que arrodillada y encadenada estaba en el suelo.

—Cla… rooo… que… si…— se burlaba el demonio, pasaba sus dedos por los labios tintados de color carmín, se rio de nuevo. Las cadenas en los tobillos de Hisana empezaron arder, el grito aterrador de dolor se escuchó. Rukia lloraba, y extendía su manito hacia su madre. Rangiku sacudió a la niña. Y miró con asco a la mamá, con la mano derecha invocó una lanza de fuego

—Tú, muñeca de trapo— le dijo de forma burlesca —Ya me aburriste — y la clavó en el estómago de Hisana.

—Ya me aburriste — repetía con una voz tierna Rangiku, Hisana cayó sobre un costado, estiraba la mano para alcanzar a su hija que estaba colgando de los cabellos ondulados de la Rubia.

La niña se movía para ir donde su madre y Rangiku la sacudía con brusquedad. Miró a Hisana.  
—Ya… ya muérete— le dijo y se dio la vuelta, caminó dando saltitos— a ti, cosa repugnante te voy a tirar algún o … te comeré — soltó una carcajada,

—Maa... mi— lloriqueaba la pequeña Rukia

—Me preguntó si tienes un buen sabor— hablaba la demonio de pechos grandes y poca ropa, antes de alejarse de la moribunda madre, le puso un pie en la cara y le dejó la marca, como si de hierro se tratara. El dolor de Hisana como madre y su temor, era más que su dolor físico…

—Puedes ser un bello objeto sexual— La demonio hablaba más para sí misma. Dudaba que hacer con Rukia, abrió su boca y dejo ver sus afilados dientes, la boca se estiro tanto, pensaba comerse a Rukia. Total, era su premio. Devorar esa alma lo iba a gozar.

Estaba muriendo, y su hija estaba por ser devorada. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer?... sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Y último pensamiento fue — _Sálvala_

El cuerpo de Hisana se desvaneció dejando un rastro de energía espiritual.

҉ ҉

Poco a poco se incorporó. Alzó la vista, miró aquel lugar tan gris. Estaba aturdida, los últimos sucesos había sido la pesadilla más horrible, no imagino esa atrocidad, se tocó el estómago, las heridas habían desaparecido.

Frente a ella una figura masculina se dejó ver. —Bienvenida, esto es el limbo…

...Continuará

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **~Inannia~**


End file.
